


A little gift

by Ihai



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Gay, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kavinsky searching for trouble, M/M, Proko doesn't mind, Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smoking, Teasing, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihai/pseuds/Ihai
Summary: By now, Prokopenko didn't wonder anymore. He stopped asking himself how he ended up in certain situations. Kavinsky was trouble. And since Proko was practically his shadow, there were endless possibilities of getting involved in all kinds of bad stuff.





	A little gift

**Author's Note:**

> A second smutty one-shot for my girl to make her long and stressful Monday a little brighter <3

By now, Prokopenko didn't wonder anymore. He stopped asking himself how he ended up in certain situations. Joseph Kavinsky was trouble. And since Proko was practically his shadow, there were endless possibilities of getting involved in all kinds of bad stuff. He wasn't the type of guy who searched for that thrill, though. Unlike Kavinsky who would track down danger like a bloodhound. He wouldn't rest until he found what he was going for if a scent caught his interest.

And apparently Kavinsky was on a hunt again tonight. A hunt for adrenaline. But Proko didn't mind. Wherever the dark-haired guy would go, he would go with him. 

The blonde guy jumped onto the passenger's seat next to Kavinsky, when he started the enginge. He let the enginge roar in neutral for a few times. That deep base made Kavinsky's lips curl into a twisted grin. He lit himself a cigarette and inhaled the warm smoke deep into his lungs. When he exhaled, he let out a pleased groan. 

Then he turned his head to his comrade. „I know what we're gonna do...“   
Proko lifted his eyebrows and with a soft smile he said: „Then let's do it!“.  
„You don't even ask, what I have in mind?“   
„It wouldn't change a thing, would it?“  
The corner's of Kavinsky' mouth curled up even higher, revealing his predator-like teeth. He grabbed his comrade by his chin.   
„You're perfect...“, he grinned before he pulled Proko in for a kiss.   
Kavinsky was very posessive over that pale, freckled guy with the shiny blue eyes. Kavinsky was very posessive in general over all his things, but the guy he was just kissing right now, was the belonging he treasured the most. And he dared to prove it to everyone else. Like he would tonight.   
Proko would always be by his side. He would always have his back. He instantly accepted Kavinsky's twisted ownership-behaviour over him. He gave himself to Kavinsky completely. Even after considering what happened to him months before... What Kavinsky did to him... 

A soft moan pulled Kavinsky out of his thoughts. Proko couldn't hold back and had to vocalize the pleasure caused by the passionate kiss. Kavinsky bit down on Proko's lip and pulled back.   
„You will like this...“, the dark-haired guy said. Fired on by the first sparks of arousal, he let the Mitsubishi howl for another time, before he rode it off the yard. 

Proko loved the way Kavinsky looked when he rode his car. He looked like a king on his throne. A throne with 280 PS.   
Like 98% of the time, Kavinsky was wearing his dark toned sun-glasses with the white frame. He'd nearly always wear them, sometimes even when accidentally falling asleep from too much alcohol or drugs. And even now. At night. Where wearing sunglasses would absolutely make no sense at all. 

The sun-glasses went perfectly well with the white muscle shirt that complimented Kavinsky's healthy tanned skin. And so did the golden metal chain he'd wear around his neck. Proko gulped in excitement, when his eyes scanned over every admirable feature that Kavinsky had to offer. 

Kavinsky flicked the ash off his cigarette and took another drag before he pulled the car to the side.   
Proko furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't really tell where they were. It was somewhere nearly outside of Henrietta. Dry fields and wasteland. Nothing much. 

„We need to walk from here, or someone might hear us...“, Kavinsky said and got out of the car.   
A nightly walk alone with Kavinsky? Proko could imagine about a hundred scenarious that would be worse than that.   
He got out of the car aswell and followed his comrade like a dog. After two minutes he could make out a huge dark building lying in total silence. 

Proko lifted his eyebrows. He knew this place... wasn't that... ?   
Kavinsky made his way straight to the building. There were two cars parked in front of it, that Proko knew too well. 

„Is this the Monmouth Place where Lynch and his losers live?“, he whispered, even though he knew the answer since he recognized the orange Camaro and the dark BMW immidiately. 

„Yeah this is Freak-Show Factory...“, Kavinsky snarled in amusement and spit out in front of Gansey's Camaro.   
Proko chuckled and followed Kavinsky, „Sooo... whaddaya wanna do here?“, the blonde asked a little curious.   
Kavinsky turned around and put on the smuggest grin he had to offer. 

„We're gonna fuck in Lynch's car!“   
After he finished that sentence, he raised his hand and jingled with a car-key that clearly didn't belong to his Mitsubishi.  
Two questions came into Proko's mind. He hesitated for a moment and decided to go for the second one: „Where'd you get that?!“   
„I dreamt it...“, the guy with the sun-glasses said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Actually it was. But Proko wouldn't have been surprised, if Kavinsky just stole it from Ronan Lynch at school somehow and made a duplicate or something. 

Kavinsky went over to the dark BMW and with a single move of his finger, he unlocked the car with his dream key.   
He opened the door to the driver's seat and sat down behind the wheel. For a moment he just enjoyed the fact that he was sitting in Ronan's beloved BMW. If Ronan would find out in the morning, he'd be raging mad. And Kavinsky relished that thought. 

Proko slowly approached the BMW still a little shaky because of the „We're gonna fuck in the car“-thing. 

Kavinsky swung his legs out of the BMW again. He remained seated like that and licked over his lips while fixating on Proko.   
„C'mere...“, he said in a low and teasing voice. Proko walked over to him feeling a wave of heat rushing through his body. 

He knew exactly what Kavinsky wanted. Without further talking, Proko kneeled down in front of him.   
Kavinsky felt electric sparks ignite all through his spine, as he saw Proko getting down on his knees. Right in front of him. In the dust. Without a single word from him. How could that little slut just be so perfect?! So obedient?! 

Proko bit his bottom lip to hold back his excitement, as he undid Kavinsky's belt and opened his washed out jeans. With a swift movement he dropped all the unnecessary clothing down to Kavinsky's ankles, to finally reveal what he was looking for.   
Without hesitation, Proko wrapped his lips around Kavinsky and started sucking and licking on him like he was a deliciously sweet treat. 

Kavinsky buried his fingers into Proko's messy blonde hair.   
„Fuck yeah... Just like that...“, he groaned in ecstasy when Proko let his tongue circle around Kavinsky's tip. He loved the tease. That mind-ripping sweet pleasure that wasn't quite enough to send you over the edge. Kavinsky loved how the tension inside him would build up and as it reached a certain mark, he'd take over and ravage the hell out of Proko.   
But that moment hadn't come just yet. 

Proko felt so turned on by Kavinsky's firm grip on his hair. Even though he was a little worried, someone mind bump into them right now. If it weren't for Lynch or his friends, someone might've actually driven by and saw them. But since Kavinsky was panting right in front of him, Proko didn't give much of a damn. He was so motivated to keep pleasing his comrade until he'd climax hard and good. 

He traced Kavinsky's length with the tip of his tongue, gently pressing against it from time to time, before he wrapped his mouth around him again. Another sweet moan reassured him to keep going, so he started moving his head up and down to grant Kavinsky maximum pleasure.   
Little by little he felt the grip inside his hair grow stronger. Kavinsky let out another growl before he started moving his hips in a way that matched Proko's rhythm. The fact that Kavinsky was beginning to take advantage of the blonde made him shiver in excitement. Proko let out a lewd moan, that made his throat even more tempting to thrust into. So Kavinsky took a hold of Proko's head and forced himself deep down the blonde's throat. Proko had to choke a few times, before he could take Kavinsky in full-length, but he'd gladly fight back his gagging reflex to please that smoking-hot guy in front of him. 

Proko kneeled down a little lower, to grant Kavinsky full access and show him, that he was ready to take him.   
„You are such a good boy, you know that?!“, Kavinsky grunted. Since there was a throbbing hard errection shoved deep into his mouth, Proko had a hard time to answer that question. He couldn't even nod, or he'd choke himself. All he could do was glance up at the dark-haired guy.   
In the dim light of the BMW's cockpit, Proko looked even more messed up: Lust filled blue eyes, that sparkled right at Kavinsky. Flushed red cheeks decorated with freckles all over them, that made the flush look even more intense. And those pale slim lips that were tightly wrapped around Kavinsky's length, greedily devouring him. 

„Hmmm... You really begging for it, ain't ya...“, Kavinsky grinned and with that he started thrusting into Proko over and over again.   
Proko let out a bunch of moans and groans while he tried not to gag on Kavinsky's cock. He fought hard to give himself to his comrade like that, but he loved it. He loved it so much. Having Kavinksy use him like that. Letting him have him the way it pleased Kavinsky. That was all he cared for. 

Kavinsky picked up the pace when he felt he was about to burst. A few more hard thrusts and he came hard and hot all the way down the blonde's throat with a loud „Fuck!“.   
Proko pulled back as soon as Kavinsky let go of his hair. He sank down on all fours and coughed, gasping for air. His vision was blurred from the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Kavinsky pulled up his pants and got out of the car. He wrapped his arm around Proko and lifted him up. With a rough push he pressed him against the side of the BMW, entwining him into a passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss he said: „You did so well... you deserve a reward...“. 

Kavinsky pushed his hands under Proko's light-blue shirt. He traced his way up to Proko's nipples and gently pinched them between his fingers. Proko's cock twitched when he felt Kavinsky tease him like that, and since his member was painfully errect for quite some time now, his knees almost gave in.  
Kavinsky smirked when he felt Proko's body react like that to that sort of overstimulation. He knew how sensitive his nipples were, so he kept teasing them even more to drive Proko wild. And it worked perfectly fine. 

Proko clawed into Kavinsky's white tanktop and moaned out in desperation. „Yeah, you like that, huh?!“, Kavinsky laughed mean. Proko couldn't manage to answer a thing. But he felt the need to vocalize the stacked-up arousal. To stifle himself, he pressed the back of his hand against his mouth.   
Kavinsky let one of his hands wander down to Proko's pants and quickly undid them, while still squeezing the blonde's nip with the other hand. 

The dark-haired guy let his hand slip straight towards Proko's buttcheek and firmly grabbed a hold, just to press his own body against Proko's errection even harder.   
Proko answered that action with an intense twitch through his entire body, followed by a high-pitched gasp.   
„P-please...“, he stuttered.   
Kavinsky grabbed Proko's chin and lifted it up, so he'd directly look into his dark toned sun-glasses. With a smug grin he asked: „What?“.   
„P-please, I... need you, K...“, the blonde whispered.   
„Couldn't hear ya...“, Kavinsky said with venom drippring from his words. With that he grinded himself against Proko one more time.   
„I need you to fuck me... Please... I cant take it!“, the blonde begged desperately and directly into Kavinsky's face.

„Then let's make good use of Ronan's car!“, Kavinsky grinned and opened the door to the backseats. Without hesitation, Proko crawled onto them on all fours, presenting his backside to Kavinsky.   
„What a nice view!“, the dark-haired guy hummed while relishing the slim, firm butt in front of him. The view of Proko's hot dripping cock between his spread thighs made Kavinsky's mouth water. Oh yeah, he'd do him hard. Hard and good. 

Kavinsky lubed his fingers and quickly pushed them inside his little toy to prepare him for what was about to come.   
Proko squirmed and twitched as his insides were teased and spread.   
„Yeah, oh sh-shit, yeah!“, he moaned while tilting his head back. Meanwhile, the sweet pressure between his hips became nerve-wrecking. Kavinsky fingering him in the back of Ronan's car was so damn hot! He wanted to get fucked there so badly. And his wish was just about to be granted. 

Kavinsky positioned himself right between Proko's thighs. His own errection was hard and ready to go again, so he replaced his fingers with his cock. As he pushed inside, Proko almost lost it. He felt the pain sting all through his back. Kavinsky didn't give him much time to adjust, he started thrusting immidiately. But he knew, the pain would quickly fade and the pleasure would intensify the harder he fucked his little boy-toy. 

And Proko knew that, too. So he clawed into the seats of the BMW and endured the torture until pleasure took him over. Kavinsky's merciless moves made him go insane. It felt so good to him. So hot. Kavinsky giving it to him in that particular car.   
„You're so hot, babe!“, Kavinsky groaned, „taking it so good!“.   
„Hahhh, yeah! Give it to me, K... Give it to me hard...“   
Kavinsky felt particularly generous tonight, so he decided to do as Proko begged for and gave it to him even harder. 

To reward Proko for being such a good fuck, Kavinsky finally wrapped his hand around the blonde's throbbing member and started jerking him off. That drove Proko literally insane. He wasn't able to hold it any longer, and climaxed with a hot, loud scream. Making a mess all over the BMW's back-seats.   
Kavinsky felt that he was about to follow him soon, so he gave him some last hard thrusts, and then pulled out, to cum all over Ronan's backseat aswell. 

After a few seconds, both of them cought their breaths. Kavinsky hovered himself over Proko and placed a kiss between his sweaty shoulder blades, before he got out of the car. Proko crawled off the backseats aswell and lifted himself up with shaky legs. Kavinsky wrapped his arm around Proko's waist and pulled him in for a rough kiss.   
When both of them broke the kiss for some air, Proko chuckled weakly and whispered: „That was damn hot, K!“.   
Kavinsky examined the mess they made on the backseats and said: „Looks like it was! I hope Lynch is looking forward to that little gift we left him!“.   
With a devilish grin, he zipped up his pants and fumbled for a pen and a piece of paper. He placed the paper on the BMW and started skribbling. 

Proko got on his toes curiously, to see what Kavinsky was writing.   
„We thought of your pussy while we came! XOXO“.   
He placed the note under the BMW's wipers and with a pleased whistle, he grabbed Proko by the arm and made his way back to the Mitsubishi. 

„Maybe next time, we do it in Lynch's bed when he sleeps over at that Parrish Boy's place again...“, Kavinsky laughed with a sinister grin.   
Proko slipped his hand into Kavinsky's back-pocket and nodded: „Wherever you want, K...“.


End file.
